More Than We Ever Saw Before
by Alexinie
Summary: Kili and Fili finally see that there's more to their bond than they first admitted to one another. Set around the mountain giants scene, half book, half movie-verse :)


**Here we go again! I own nothing, except a wildly over detailed imagination :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, please review! Xx**

* * *

Mud, rain, sweat and hills. Fili was tired of each of them, and especially when they all came together. When Gandalf had sent Kili and himself out to look for a cave to spend the night in, he felt his heart sink. So no time to rest yet then. Sometimes he really hated being one of the youngest of the company. Perhaps the only upside was that he wouldn't be going alone As cheesy as it was, and he'd never admit it to another dwarf, but he never felt whole without his little brother. It wasn't right unless Kili was next to him, making him laugh, finishing his sentences and sometimes not even doing anything at all. It was comfortable for him with his brother, even at the times he wanted to be alone.

"Ah cheer up brother" Kili grinned when Fili groaned at the muddy slope they had to climb down "I didn't think you would mind getting a bit dirty. Especially not with that one dwarf in-" Fili glanced backwards to check they were out of ear and eye-shot before shoving his brother in the ribs.

"Talk a little louder sprout ears, Uncle Thorn didn't hear you." he chastised wearily, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Aww cool it little Dwarfling. Sorry for upsetting your darling maiden ears" the brunette retorted with a shove of his own.

"Are you ever going to drop the short card, **little **brother?" Fili grew crotchety at the height jest. He could take it usually, but from Kili it just angered him- it wasn't his fault his body had forgotten to grow a few inches.

"Its a few years, by Aule! I'm not THAT much younger!" The blonde smirked, having clearly hit a nerve.

"Yes. Only a few years **younger**" Fili pressed in brotherly banter.

"Why do you always-" Kili began, but in their tiff, they had stopped watching the path and had begun to edge off course slightly so the next step saw them slipping on the wet mud and tumbling down the hillside with a yelp, a moan and a curse.

"Ow" Kili finished his sentence, sitting up and clutching his arm where he had fallen to catch himself. Fili ached all over from the tumble, and looked at his brother with a concerned eye.

"Are you okay Kili?" the edge of his mouth curved upwards into a smirk when he saw the state of his brother. The usual dwarf magnet Kili Durin was _smothered _head to toe in mud, and his face was set in an un-amused scowl at the blonde.

"Oh, just fine Fili. I love falling down a mountain through mud and wet in the cold" he retorted sharply before his face softened and he began to laugh "you should see yourself! You look more troll than dwarf. Are you okay?" he finally remembered his brothers safety, with an eye-roll from Fili.

He was used to Kili being far less protective than he himself was with his brother- it came with being the elder he supposed, even though they had long since reached maturity.

"Just great thank you" he raised his hood to upturn a clump of mud that had lodged there, it falling with a heavy plop on Fili's forehead that made the dwarves fall about laughing. When they could catch their breaths again, the two were leaning against each other- earlier squabble forgotten.

"Why is it always us?" Kili muttered "us that almost drowned in the river, us that lost the ponies, us that fall in the mud. Why Fili?" the brunette sighed and leant his head back against the verge they had landed in and the blonde chuckled.

"Because we're never paying attention, that's why. You're always distracting me!" Fili coughed and looked away sharply, afraid he had said too much- that Kili might have guessed.

He couldn't remember the exact time he had felt his love for Kili change, after they had both reached adulthood surely. First, he felt the jealousy when any girls flirted with his handsome brother, then the sadness when Kili would go out without him and then the stabbing pain in his heart when he thought about the day Kili would leave him for a wife. They would no longer share the see bedroll as they always had, or swap clothes without realising it, or wake up next to each other every morning. The very thought made Fili cold, but he would have to deal with it. Kili would never feel the same way.

"_Me_ distracting _you_?" Kili snorted doubtfully "the other way around more like, with your doe eye-" his mouth clamped shut and through the rapidly encroaching darkness Fili cold see a blush creep over his brothers cheek. That was very uncharacteristic of the head-strong Kili Durin, he knew.

"My what?" Fili pressed, intrigued and daringly hopeful.

"Bow size. I meant bow size!" Kili hurried "you're always teasing me about my bow being the wrong size, it's distracting" he murmured into silence.

Fili was unconvinced. "Riiiight. Bow size. Of course." Kili cleared his throat. _Did his brother really just say he had distracting Doe Eyes? _He tried not to flush red at the thought.

"We should keep looking." Kili said abruptly, standing and holding out a hand to help Fili up too.

"We should" he agreed, voice hitching slightly at the spark he felt when his skin connected to the brunette's. That was new. Yet he shook it off and silently they trudged on, centring themselves on their thoughts; unknowingly focused on the either and the confusing experience they had experienced after their fall.

Finally they came about a large cave, it wasn't the most comfortable but at lest it was- "Dry!" Kili cried, falling to his knees in happiness at finding dry, firm ground that he wouldn't slip on and began removing his boots.

"Kili, what-" he began but the brunette cut him off,

"we don't want to trail in mud if we're to sleep here. Boots off." There was no arguing with that look. Fili removed his boots.

"Shouldn't we go back to tell the others-"

"Oh they're fine for a while. They didn't care when it was us they sent out into the rain" Kili reasoned and again, Fili couldn't argue. It WAS nice to be out of the rain and wind for a bit.

"what-" Fili questioned, still more confused, when the other began to remove his outer armour until he wore only a thin cotton shirt and breeches that showed off his clearly defined muscle below.

"What's wrong brother? I'm only trying to get dry" he looked at Fili as if he had hit his head for questioning his state of undress.

"Not distracting indeed" the blonde grumbled quietly and Kili grinned knowingly.

"Come brother, armour off- I promise I won't attack you. Its much more comfortable. Fili was in no mind to say no. If he did, Kili would sense his discomfort with whatever game he had decided to play, and then he would know he had won.

No, this one he was standing out. So a few moments later, the brothers sat knee to knee in their cotton garments, Fili aware of how his shirt too clung to his muscle like a second skin. And, was he imagining Kili's snatched glances at his biceps and pecks when he thought he wasn't looking?

The atmosphere grew tense and it felt like lightning could crack any moment as Fili resisted the urge to take Kili's hand that was resting a few inches from his own where he had set down his bow after checking the back of the cave for orcs as Uncle Thorin had instructed.

"So," Fili smirked after a while, unable to stop himself he shifted slightly before finally saying what he had suppressed earlier "Doe eyes huh?" Kili's head whipped up like he expected Fili to be looking at him with disgust

"I- it, I mean, you. Know what I, bow I meant, urgh!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes uncomfortably "Sorry. But its true Fili. Look, like that, just like-" he threw his hands into the air "alright I, I like your eyes, they- remind me of home, and when you smile they crinkle around the edges. When you smile at me-" he stopped suddenly, self conscious "In a brotherly way of course." he added quickly and Fili's heart sunk. _Of course in a brotherly way_. For a moment then, he had almost dared to believe that- but then his mouth was open and words were tumbling out.

"Kili, don't hate me. But," he paused "I like your eyes too, and your smile, and your hands and the way you laugh differently just before you fall asleep, like that laugh is just for me and-" he took a deep breath. If not now, the when? He guessed, so he said it. "I like you, Kili. In more than a brotherly way, I have done for a while now. Not, not, not that I think you feel the, of course not! And of you can't bear to be around me anymore then I'll have to accept that but-" he was silenced by a chaste kiss to his lips, a quiet "oh" escaping his mouth.

"Yes, oh" Kili smiled self-consciously "Fili why would I ever not want to be around you? Ill never want to leave you, not ever. Not when-" his warm eyes met Fili's joyously disbelieving ones, he urged Kili to continue with a tiny nod "not when I like you like this" he cupped Fili's cheek "more than brothers. I thought you would realise one day, but _Aule_ you're obtuse! Every time I try to get near you, you would pull away and I thought you must now have felt the same way.." He stopped talking and Fili grinned stupidly.

"I pulled away because I thought _you _would realise, but now I know-" Kili nodded.

There, they had said it. And no fire had roared out of the sky to damn them for all eternity. They were brothers, and they loved one another- it wasn't unheard of or taboo in dwarves, just unusual.

"For, for how long?" Fili whispered finally, his own hand reaching to twist into Kili's dark hair, the younger closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

"I don't know, long before we left for The Shire. Back when we were younger I suppose, you were always there for me Fili, and you never let me down."

"I never will do" Fili vowed fiercely "I swear it Kili, if you are making yourself mine I will never wish you from me. Are, are you? Mine?" a tight knot of butterflies fluttered in Fili's heart waiting for his brother's response.

"I am. Yours, Fili. I always was" he flashed a goofy grin and Fili could hold back no longer. His lips attacked the brunette's with a fierce, long denied passion and were met with Kili's own unleashed desire.

They entered in a fierce battle for dominance over their kiss, tongues battling and teeth nipping, sucking and licking, taking everything the other had to offer and giving themselves wholly in return. It was Fili who won in the end, pushing Kili onto the wall behind him causing the younger to break away from the kiss with a huff as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Fili took his chance to move his ministrations down Kili's neck, pulling aside his cotton shift to suck firmly beneath Kili's collar bone, secretly marking the brunette as his and his alone.

Kili was breathing hard at this point, his eyes were dark and arousal stirred beneath the cotton of his bottoms. The fire in his heart slowly kindled down to Fili's pants too and he began to feel his cock stir at the sounds of his brother's breathing, shallow and erratic and then there were fingers in his hair, drawing him back to Kili's longing lips, capturing him once again in a searing kiss.

Kili drew them both up to standing, pushing Fili so his back was against the furthest wall of the cave to get a better leverage over the elder. When the fire spread with more intensity and Fili's arousal grew, he tentatively ground his hips towards Kili's who with a small moan into his mouth dropped his hands from Fili's hair to his hips, hungrily grinding their erections together. Fili felt his cock fully stiffen at his brother's unbridled need and let a moan tumble out of his own lips at the brilliant friction.

He never wanted to leave this cave, to leave Kili's embrace but then the brunette stepped back and before Fili's head had stopped spinning from their kiss, Kili had removed his shirt and was tugging at the blonde's own greedily and soon they were both shirtless.

Their eyes wandered hungrily over each others toned muscle and weather hardened skin, before lust-filed eye met lust-filled eye and their lips met once more. This time, however their cocks moved against one another it more fervour, more need for pleasure, for oblivion. Moans rebounded off cave walls in between breathy kisses and soon Kili was gasping,

"Fili, oh, please touch me. Make me come." the words sounded deliciously wanton and shocking on his little brothers lips, and stopping to shed the last of their clothing, the blonde was on his knees, eyes never leaving Kili's to envelop his hard cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Kili's knees shook at the unexpected pleasure he received and Fili let out a moan at the taste of his brother on his tongue, eliciting sounds of ecstasy from the cheeky brunette he so desired. Kili wound his fingers into Fili's blonde locks and began to tentatively thrust into his brother's waiting mouth.

"I can't, can't" he was finding it hard to think straight "Shit. Fili! Where, where did you learn- oh oh!" Kili groaned as the elder ran his teeth up the underside of his shaft, licking at the weeping sit before sliding back down to hum over Kili's engorged member. Fili loved every minute of it, Kili's taste, his smell, his touch. The brunette slammed his head back with a great cry and a caress of Fili's hair as he warned Fili

"I'm going to come! Oh Fili, I'm, I'm- Fili!" he cried in surprise when his brother didn't move away as he spilled his seed down his throat, not stopping until be had milked Kili dry.

Only when Kili could speak and think again did he notice Fili rocking against his own hand, one arm out against the wall to steady himself as he let out a strangled gasp and climaxed himself with a shaky moan of "Kili" on his lips. The brunette dropped to his knees before his lover. "Fili Im sorry, I should have-" guilt surged through him at neglecting the blondes pleasure for his own.

"Shut up" Fili stopped him with a kiss and Kili could taste himself on his brother tongue, almost driving him crazy again. "There's plenty of time for that later" he winked and Fili smiled widely.

"You're amazing. Have I ever told you that?" Kili ran his hand though Fili's hair softly, gratefully, feeling fully sated and sleepy.

"No, but you can tell me again if you like" he grinned cheekily at Kili.

"You're amazing Fili Durin, and- I love you" he whispered into his ear, making Fili's heart soar and almost burst.

"And I love you, Kili Durin. Forever"

"Forever." Kili agreed with a kiss.

"You know-" the blonde began with a thoughtful look making Kili turn with interest "I never took you for a moaner" he laughed cheekily as Kili gasped and threw his boot at his lover. "And I thought you said to keep the boots off the floor?!" Fili teased and bit his tongue so hold back a laugh at the straight look Kili shot him in return, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

By the time they arrived back at the company, all the Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo were incredibly wet, cold, hungry and grumpy.

"What took you so long?" Thorn snapped "and why are you so muddy?"

The brothers looked at each other with guilt. "We slipped down the bank, sorry uncle. It took more time than we expected to find somewhere big enough" Fili explained quickly.

"Slipped aye? Fighting again, no doubt" The king grumbled and Kili grinned at Fili before returning his eyes to the floor before he started to laugh. That wouldn't go down well.

"Something like that." he admitted to thirteen tired faces.

"And did you check to the back?" their uncle paid no mind to the amused flicker that waved over the brothers faces.

"Yes uncle. We checked the back of the cave very _thoroughly_." Kili bit back another grin and a chuckle. Gandalf stepped forward, spying the dwarves with a look of unnerving knowing in his eyes before shaking his head in amusement and clapping his hands together once

"well now. What are we waiting for? We have dry place to sleep and supper that would be greatly appreciated in my stomach!" all the Dwarves nodded happily, with Bilbo's the most enthusiastic of them all at the prospect of food and dryness. So the company set off, with Kili and Fili taking the lead, strangely oblivious to the rain and the mud and the cold now.

* * *

**I need to stop with all this Kili Fili madness! Phew!**

**Thanks for reading, click the little box below to leave a comment my beauties xx**


End file.
